1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool for a fiber optic connector, and more particularly to a clip device for facilitating insertion and removal of a push-pull fiber optic connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known that, from time to time, fiber optic connectors, such as MPO connectors, maybe removed from another connector or an adapter. For example, an array of fiber optic connectors may need to be removed from an adapter for repair, replacement or use in a different configuration. These fiber optic connectors are often mounted in tight configurations with little space among them to obtain high connector density. Because the fiber optic connectors are very close to one another, it is difficult for a technician to manually hold one fiber optic connector during insertion or removal. Therefore, it is desirable to have a fiber optic connector that is easy to be inserted into and removed from an adaptor, even in high connector density environments.